Konoha's Most Wanted
by Bursgrogash
Summary: Follow Naruto Uzumaki as he is raised by the Uchiha's. soon he will find out a terrible truth that will either make or break him. read and find out what he does about it and what Konoha will do for its crimes.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - i do not own Naruto

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi the Sandaime Hokage stood garbed in his battle suit with his trusty adamantine staff in hand scowled as he watched the Kyuubi no yoko wreak havoc to Konoha.

"Soldiers of Konoha! we must stand firm against the Kyuubi and give the Hokage a chance to seal it forward! be unrelenting be brutal be ruthless fight for your country!" he shouted rallying the Jounin Chunin and ANBU around him.

Sarutobi took off like a missile towards the Bijuu brandishing his staff the determination in his eyes was like a raging inferno and it showed in all his men as well. they were not going to let this monster destroy their home!

**(With Minato)**

Minato Namikaze stood there staring at his new foe he dubbed 'masked man' all of his attack except the last would either go right through him or he would dodge. but now hmhmhm he knew how to get him. He had already cancelled his connection to the Kyuubi.

"It would be in your best interest to surrender i will not ask again" he stated trying to intimidate the masked man.

The man in question simply chuckled "foolish Yondame i will be back to claim what is mine but for now goodbye" he said as he activated his ability to vanish. or at least he tried to 'what the hell why wont it work!' he inwardly shouted.

Minato smirked "Space time cancellation seal" he said getting a furious howl from the masked man 'but when did he put it on me...wait Kami damn it it was when he landed his attack. he truly is a genius' he thought as he readied himself for another bout.

"i have you where i want you. since you don't want to surrender that is fine with me after all no one threatens my family!" he threw out about 5 of his special kunai **"Hiraishin no jutsu Rasengan Danmaku" **he shouted as he readied two Rasengan's and started teleporting to all the thrown kunai and delivering Rasengan's every time he appeared.

'damn it with my space time disabled i am no match for Minato i need to leave' thought as he had already taken four more Rasengan's and was bleeding heavily along with very labored breathing.

Minato appeared again but this time brandishing a kunai and tried to stab him in the heart. The masked man moved just in time to avoid dying but took a kunai to his arm.

The masked man removed the kunai and tried every thing in his power to escape his current situation without revealing too much of his abilities.

Minato tried everything he knew but he could not kill the masked man and after about another five minutes the masked man took off into the woods 'i should chase him but i need to deal with the Kyuubi' he said as he flashed to the Hokage monument.

**(With Sarutobi)**

Swinging an extended and enlarged adamantine staff down onto the head of the Kyuubi Sarutobi battled against the Bijuu. It was not just Sarutobi mind you all the clans helped the Nara slowed it down with the shadows. the Inuzuka charged it with their spinning attacks. the Uchiha spewed forth all different kinds of fire balls. the Akimichi enlarged themselves so that they could fight hand to hand with the beast.

All in all Konoha was holding off its attack "Do not let up!" hollered a Sarutobi as he continued to bash the Bijuu with the staff.

just as the Kyuubi tried to charge forward golden chains sprouted from beneath the beast 'Kushina!' thought Sarutobi "Give it everything you got Konoha!" he shouted as he took in a deep breath and done a few hand signs and released a giant flaming dragon head from his mouth.

The dragon head was not alone while it lead the charge hundreds of other jutsu's of the different elements soon followed and joined the charge.

Being held down the Kyuubi took at least four hundred plus jutsu. the combined efforts of the Shinobi of Konoha made the Kyuubi tumble and roll backwards as the amount of power that hit it was too much to simply take.

the rolling came to a stop however when it looked up and saw a massive mountain sized toad above it. Unable to dodge again the large toad landed atop the Kyuubi "Gamabunta i need you to delay him while i seal it away" he asked his summon who nodded and pulled out his large Dosu blade and started fighting against the Nine Tails.

Sarutobi and the rest of Konoha watch in awe as their Hokage held off the beast they had been desperately been trying to hold off.

However Sarutobi recognized the hand signs Minato was going through 'the dead demon sealing jutsu. as the cost of someone's life they can have the Shinigami take the soul of whoever they want' he thought grimly as he and Konoha kept up the pressure but made sure not to hit Gamabunta.

**"You cursed humans i will destroy you all starting with you tadpole" **said the beast charging at Gamabunta.

What ensued was a battle that would be remembered for all time as Gamabunta took high offense at being called tad pole **"you know i was only told to hold you off but now...now it is on!" **he shouted as he took in a deep breath and spewed forth a high pressurized jet of water at the Kyuubi.

Seeing the jet of water Kyuubi placed his tails in front of his self too block. and again the two titanic creatures battled.

Minato was about to finish "Gamabunta i am done grab a hold of the Kyuubi. Someone! get me Kushina Uzumaki!" he shouted to his village.

Sarutobi finally figured out what he was going to do 'so the first one to actually kill a Bijuu' he thought as he brought Kushina to Minato of course after having an ANBU to Young little Naruto to his wife Biwako.

Landing next to Minato Sarutobi laid Kushina next to him "thank you old monkey you know once i do this you will have to be Hokage" he said chuckling at Sarutobi's horrified face.

"Also Sarutobi i know both me and Kushina wont live...so i want you to let Naruto live with Fugaku and Mikoto since they are close friends of mine" he said getting a nod and Sarutobi jumped away.

"Go ahead Minato-kun i know what you are doing and i agree" Kushina said with a small smile. doing the last hand seal **"Shiki Fuin" **he said calmly calling on the Shinigami.

Soon a vile and evil presence filled all of Konoha. It was the Reaper himself **"What is it you want mortal" **it said making Minato turn to the death god.

"i ask that you take the soul of the Kyuubi and his chakra as well my wife has agreed to also surrender her soul as payment for the chakra as well" he asked with a bow.

**"Hmm very interesting not only do i get the Kyuubi's soul but i get yours and a third" **Chuckling the death god agreed **"very well mortal" **he said as he reached through Minato and Kushina and then out to Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi saw the hand and tried to escape the chains. but it proved to be impossible as the hand enclosed around the Kyuubi dragging its soul and chakra through Kushina and Minato picking up their souls as well.

The reaper swallowed the three souls and disappeared.

Sarutobi walked over to the bodies of Kushina Uzumaki the red death of Konoha. and to Minato Namikaze the Yondame Hokage.

"Your sacrifice will be remembered for all time" he said in a downtrodden tone.

**(Council Room)**

After collecting the two bodies of Kushina and Minato Sarutobi resumed being the Hokage again and was in the Council room getting reports from the civilians and the Shinobi. Flanking him were Koharu and Himura his two advisers and net to them was his old teammate Danzo.

"Okay i need everyone's reports" he said in his Hokage tone demanding respect.

Shikaku of the Nara clan stood up "grand total loses for our Shinobi are a total of 40%" he said solemnly as he sat back down.

A Civilian stood "Total losses as in shops and what not are 60%" she said with her head down as she sat down.

Okay start rebuilding immediately tomorrow. all clans are to assist in the rebuilding as well. recall all Shinobi that are on missions and have them come home and start helping" he said getting nods from the council.

"Okay you are all dismissed but you Fugaku" he said letting everyone else leave. it was not just Fugaku and Sarutobi "Is there something wrong Hokage-sama?" Fugaku asked wondering why he was kept behind.

Sarutobi looked over at the Uchiha clan leader "as we both know you and Mikoto were rather close to Minato and Kushina" he said getting a nod from the man.

"Well just before the attack Kushina had her baby and little Naruto Uzumaki was born...Minato asked me to let you and Mikoto raise him since you four were rather close" he said making Fugaku widen his eyes.

His answer came rather fast "of course we will raise young Naruto but i am sure he would want to keep his Uzumaki name at least" he said getting a nord from the old Kage.

"And please wait a few years to tell him who his parents are" he asked. Fugaku nodded and left carrying a small bundle in his arms as he left if one looked close enough they could see small tuffs of dark red hair sticking out of the bundle.

**(Seven years later)**

**"Katon Gokakyu no jutsu" "Fuuton Daitoppa" **shouted two separate voices from within the Uchiha training grounds. The large gust of wind came first which covered a area of fifteen feet wide and about fifty feet away. then a large fireball joined the gust of wind and was amplified. it got bigger and faster just as it joined the wind it took off in a near blur impacting with the training ground dummies and obliterating them.

The two responsible for this level of destruction? well they were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke had raven black hair as well as obsidian eyes. he wore a blue shirt with the Uchiha symbol upon it white shorts white and blue trimmed leg and arm warmers as well as blue sandals.

Naruto had dark red hair and violet eyes. he wore the same thing but his shirt was dark red and with the Uzumaki symbol upon it. he wore long black Shinobi pants and black sandals.

There was the loud sound of clapping and cheering behind the two seven year olds turned around and were congratulated by the Uchiha clan members.

Usually it took a member doing the Gokakyu at a preferred level in order to pass the test unto adult hood. but Fugaku had figured out that young Naruto did not have an affinity for fire but did have one for wind. fortunately for Naruto the Uchiha clan had stolen and collected many different jutsu over the years and had at least a hundred jutsu for each element.

The clan had decided that it would be alright if Naruto could to the Daitoppa and he did so they welcomed both young Sasuke and Naruto to the clan as fully fledged adults.

"Congratulations you two you pass the test well done" said the clan head Fugaku.

The two boys slightly blushed at the praise "thank you tou-san" "thank you Fugaku-sama" said the boys bowing at the older man.

"Naruto how many times have i told you to stop calling me that" he said in mock anger.

"I have lost count but even though i recognize you and Mikoto-sama as the ones who had raised me it is the least i can do for taking me in" the sheer appreciation in his made both of the mentioned adults to smile at the boy.

"Well now that you have passed you two have permission to enter the genin level of the Uchiha library" they both took off like small bullets through the crowd who laughed.

Life so far had been good to young Naruto he had a family and a best friend. at about five Fugaku and Mikoto had agreed to tell him who his parents really were and who they were. he had cried for a little bit but then told Mikoto and Fugaku that even if they were his real parents he recognized Fugaku and Mikoto as the ones who raised him.

One year later he and Sasuke started training they had asked Fugaku to train them as hard as he could and that they would not complain no matter what. and they didn't not once did they complain about the training as a matter of fact the two boys soaked up the things they were taught like sponges.

Fugaku realized that he could not place them in the future meaning that he could not decide what they would be better at than each other. they both were fast agile smart and a good grasp on their two latest jutsu. also at the age of seven Sasuke had unlocked his Sharingan and so far had two tomoe in each eye.

But he did know that Sasuke preferred the jutsu's that killed a single target but quickly while Naruto took a liking to wide ranged attacks. the two boys had already mastered the bunshin henge and kawarimi. he had a feeling they were the next Itachi level genius's.

Finally the two boys got to the library and started looking for some fire and wind techniques as well as chakra control techniques and maybe some stuff on Genjutsu.

They had looked around the Genin section for about twenty minutes and they both found a single jutsu for their element and some chakra control and two Genjutsu.

The two jutsu they had found were Fuuton Surasshu and Katon Goenka. is they could master them that would be three jutsu each that they knew.

The first of the chakra control scrolls said to stick leafs to their foreheads something that they have already done. the next was to walk up a tree only using their chakra and it warned them use too little and you will slip off use too much and you will be blown back.

The two boys grinned as they looked at one another "ill master it before you can!" they shouted as they ran out of the building and to the training ground.

* * *

**And there you have it my final change and it was a big one this go around i promise i wont do it anymore.**

**word meanings! **

**Surasshu - slash **

**Goenka - great flame flower**

**Gokakyu - great fireball**

**Daitoppa - great breakthrough**

**Danmaku - barrage**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - i do not own Naruto

* * *

It had been a year since both Sasuke and Naruto passed the Jutsu test for the Uchiha clan. And it had been a very eventful year as both of the young boys quickly became prodigy's among the Uchiha even Itachi was impressed with their progress. at one time he had commented to Fugaku that they were training themselves as if it were war time.

They each known four jutsu total and had completed tree climbing and are starting on water walking.

the Jutsu that Sasuke knows are as follows.

Katon Gokakyu

Katon Hosenka

Katon Goenka

Genjutsu - Magen Narakumi

The jutsu that Naruto knows are as follows.

Fuuton Daitoppa

Fuuton Surasshu

Fuuton Senpuken

Genjutsu - Magen Jigoku Koka

So yes they had came along quite well.

It was time for their first day at the academy and Itachi had volunteered to take them.

Naruto and Sasuke did not change their clothes at all and still wore the same outfit.

'They have read everything in the Genin section and they are already at least low Chunin due to no field experience' Thought Itachi as he walked behind his two younger brothers.

Naruto and Sasuke were talking about collaboration "So far i only have two really good offensive Jutsu those being Surasshu and Senpuken while all of your jutsu are offensive i was thinking incase we ever needed it i would only use Daitoppa along with one of yours or we want to add extra speed to our thrown weapons" he said getting a nod from Sasuke.

"Yes i agree but if you find yourself in a position where you cant use Surasshu and Senpuken remember we both have a decent Genjutsu which can be used in collaboration as well don't forget that" he said getting Naruto to nod back at him.

Itachi shook his head 'these two will become powerful i can tell just from their conversations already talking about collaborations and they haven't even gotten their second elemental affinity yet' he thought with a slight unseen shudder.

They came upon the academy doors "Okay you two here we are do good i expect my rivals to pass all tests by the way" he said in a challenging tone as well as a smirk.

Both boys narrowed their eyes at him "oh please i doubt we will even have to try their tests will probably be about who was the first Hokage or how to arrange a flower in the right way or some crap" said the redhead getting chuckles from the two raven's.

"I have no doubt about that Naruto. Okay it is time good luck you two" he said as he turned to leave and they walked into the academy.

After getting directions from a women at a desk they found their room. Walking in they noticed they were the first ones there they quickly chose to sit at the top row against the farthest wall.

After the two had sat down they looked at the clock it would be another fifteen minutes before people even started to get here. so they decided to read.

Sasuke had brought a book about Madara Uchiha while Naruto had found a book about the Uzumaki clan and had brought it.

the two books were just small ones no bigger than those Icha Icha books they had found in Itachi's room once.

Soon fifteen minutes had passed and the room had gone from two to twenty two and both the boys noticed that the room was filled with clan heirs.

Soon the last two people walked in and they were the teachers.

One was a brunet with a large scar across his nose. the other had white hair his look screamed 'if you leave your back exposed i will stab it'.

"Good morning class i am iruka Umino and this is Mizuki we will be your teachers for the next four years. Now name call" he said as he and Mizuki sat down at their desks and started calling out names.

Both the boy said 'here' when their names were called.

Naruto soon noticed that Sasuke was being stared at by almost all the girls "hey Sasuke guess what" he said with a devilish smirk "What" he asked afraid of what his redheaded friend was going to say.

"Fan girls" he simply said as Sasuke stared about the room in horror he was being stared at as if he were a piece of meat. "Switch spots?" he almost begged since Naruto was against the wall.

"Of course i will always have your back" he said getting up and trading places with the raven.

"Okay now that everyone is here we can get started first off we are going to have a short test just to see if you know some basic information" he said getting a groan from the class.

Iruka smirked at the groan 'ahh yes four years of torture this will be amazing' he said as he passed out the papers.

About three minutes later both Naruto and Sasuke turned their papers over "we are done Iruka-sensei" Sasuke spoke for Himself and Naruto. the whole class looked at the two of them in surprised but soon one voice spoke out "ha! i bet all the answers are wrong" Naruto stood up and glared down at who said that.

He found who it was 'Kiba Inuzuka' he thought with a slight scowl "watch that mouth mutt id hate to send you to the vet" he said threateningly glaring down at the dog boy.

Kiba would have retorted but those glaring violet eyes told him otherwise but thankfully for him someone else aid something "Naruto Uzumaki we do not threaten are fellow classmates. i will let this one slide but do not do it again" the tone the teacher used was stern and made Naruto sit back down with a growl.

Sasuke looked over at his friend "calm down Naruto" of which Naruto did.

"now let me see your papers" he asked the two boys. Naruto got up taking both his and Sasuke's papers at the same time "here you go Iruka-sensei" he walked back to his seat and sat down.

Iruka checked the papers 'well Sasuke's is flawless but Naruto's is barely above passing how odd since he was raised by the Uchiha'.

"Okay Sasuke you get an A+ while you Naruto get a C-" he said making Naruto smirk devilishly.

Sasuke knew that smirk anywhere "Naruto what do you have planned" he whispered. Naruto leaned over "here is my plan i will be the dobe of the class while you be the 'prodigy' that way when it comes tome for team placements they will put us together also it will make them think that i am not much" he stated with that smirk again and a small chuckle.

Sasuke was really surprised by this "Naruto that is ingenious" Naruto nodded his head.

**(Uchiha district)**

As planned Sasuke did everything perfectly while Naruto barely passed.

They had done some 'stationary' target practice as well as some simple hand to hand sparring.

that was about all they did. they were entering the Uchiha clan district when they heard a horror filled scream. The two boys took off running as fast as they could to find out what happened. They turned around a corner and what they saw both made them weak in the knees.

There lay before them the ruined and destroyed Uchiha clan bodies of children mothers father brothers and sisters were all spread over the place each with their necks sliced open.

They heard another scream that sounded familiar "KA SAN!" "MIKOTO-SAMA!" the boys shouted as they ran to their houses.

Naruto Spartan kicked the door off its hinges and the two were greeted to the sight of Itachi Uchiha with his ninja-to through Mikoto's chest.

Sasuke and Naruto saw red and charged at Itachi brandishing kunai in each hand "DIE!" they shouted as they attempted to kill their older brother.

Itachi saw it as child's play as he simply blocked and parried each strike or stab "enough" he states as he looks at both of them in the eye **"Tsukuyomi" **and right then both boys were forced to watch as Itachi killed their family over and over again. Itachi left while adding a certain bonus to Sasuke's Genjutsu.

Both boys fell to the ground screaming bloody murder "AAAAHHHHH! I'll KILL YOU ITACHI!" was heard across the village those that heard it widened their eyes and took off to the Uchiha district.

**(Konoha Hospital Three days later)**

Violet eyes snapped open and started looking around franticly 'okay white walls and bright lights...hospital' sitting up Naruto grabbed his head in slight pain. He then heard a groan, looking to his left he saw Sasuke waking up as well.

Both boys were now sitting up and just staring at the ground. that is until Sasuke heard the sound of tear drops hitting the floor. Looking over to Naruto he saw that his best friend was crying but was trying to control it.

Attempting to get up Sasuke stumbled back onto the bed "it will be ok Naruto" he said trying to console his friend.

Naruto nodded as he too tried to get up he had success as he stumbled to Sasuke's bed. Once he sat down Sasuke wrapped a single arm around Naruto "you are the only remaining family i have left Sasuke" he muttered as he reached for a surgical tool.

Sasuke looked at him oddly. he watched as Naruto cut his palm and handed the tool to him "lets become blood brothers" he states with a small grin.

Sasuke took the tool cut his palm as well "okay Naruto blood brothers we shall be" he says as he and Naruto clasp hands and sealed the deal they were now true brothers.

Sasuke then remembered what happened "you know he needs to die Naruto" he said glaring at the floor with his new three tomoe Sharingan.

Naruto nodded "yes i know and he will we will kill him" he said with a load of venom.

**(At the Uchiha District)**

After getting checked out by the med nins Naruto and Sasuke were allowed to leave and return home.

They just ran to their house not wanting to see all the bodies.

When they saw Mikoto and Fugaku they made themselves not cry and go out back and start digging two holes for them

**(3 Hours Later)**

They had dug the holes and placed the bodies within them "Ka san Tou san i swear i will kill Itachi for this i will not stop training and getting stronger until i destroy him" said the raven as he kneeled over the graves.

"Mikoto-sama Fugaku-sama i too will avenge the Uchiha clan and bring vengeance down upon Itachi" Naruto said as he too was kneeled over the graves.

Naruto and Sasuke stood up faced the Uchiha library and smirked "near unlimited jutsu chakra control techniques weapons are all open to us Naruto" Naruto nodded as he and Sasuke walked into the building and started training in mostly chakra control since they both agreed to completely master a jutsu first before moving on.

**(4 Years later)**

**"Doton Doryudan" **after doing the needed hand seals a dark red head made a dragon like head sprout from the ground with its mouth wide open. and then a raven haired boy jumped on the dragons snout **"Katon Gokakyu" **he shouted just as the dragon started firing forth mud balls from atop the dragon snout the raven made a continuous projector of flame that the mud passed through but was then turned into searing hot rocks.

The collaboration attack was aimed at about four wooden dummies. The dummies stood no chance as the searing hot rocks impacted them and blew them apart in just a few seconds.

The raven and red head smirked at the level of destruction they had brought to the training ground.

"Well Naruto it is final i am full offensive you are supplementary and ranged support" stated the raven while he looked at his brother.

Naruto nodded as he grinned "yep now lets go over what we know" he said getting Sasuke to nod.

Sasuke started first "I have mastered the tree climbing and have completed water walking. The jutsu i know are Katon Gokakyu Katon Hosenka Katon Goenka Raiton Gian Raiton Jibashi and of course my Sharingan Genjutsu" he said smirking that he knew powerful offensive jutsu.

Naruto saw the smirk and chuckled "I too have mastered the tree climbing and have completed the water walking. The jutsu i know are Fuuton Daitoppa Fuuton Surasshu Fuuton Senpuken Doton Doryudan Doton Doryu Taiga and Magen Jigoku Koka" Sasuke nodded as Naruto completed his list.

Sasuke's clothes had not changed at all. neither had Naruto for that matter but he did have a figure eight Gunbai on his back that Sasuke said he could use. it has twelve tomoe on the upper part and a long handle and a equally long chain attached to the handle. and he had a vest overtop his shirt much like a Jounin's vest but his was colored black with a dark red swirl on the back.

Sasuke had read about the Kusanagi and wanted it as his weapon 'but first i have to beat this Orochimaru' he thought.

They had also started on chakra weight training and had one on each leg as well as one on each arm. each day they woke up two hours before they had to go to the academy. and they would train they did everything they had read about. fifteen different forms of body exercise's laps around the Uchiha district. after that they would start punching a wooden dummy three hundred times with each fist and then the same with their legs.

the past four years they had trained like madmen. but they were on a mission their goal? the elimination of one Itachi Uchiha. they knew that even now they were no where close to him but if they kept it up they will eventually surpass him.

Naruto did not change his mind about playing the dobe he was just barely passing the whole plan made Sasuke chuckle sometimes but it was actually working!.

"Ready for the last day Sasuke?" he asked getting a smirk and a nod. and they were off sprinting across the rooftops at, at least low Chunin speed.

Getting to the classroom via open window Naruto and Sasuke sat in their usual spots. and they simply started waiting.

about ten minutes later the room was filled except for two Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

The students heard a bunch of shouting and turned an annoyed look to the door. In came the aforementioned girls trying to get to the room first "ha! i beat you take that forehead" she shouted in victory "Ha! as if my toe was ahead of yours by at least an inch so i win" said the pink haired girl.

As the girls went to their seats Naruto leaned over to Sasuke "even at our age you have to admit that Yamanaka is a looker" the statement was followed with a wriggle of the eye brows.

Sasuke shook his head "she is useless and a disgrace to Kunoichi...but yes the Yamanaka is quite a looker" he said making Naruto chuckle.

Just then Iruka and Mizuki walked in "Okay everyone hush it up and sit down after the name call we will begin the written test" said the scared man as he started handing out papers and calling names as he handed them out.

Handing out the last paper "Okay you may begin" he said and the students did just that. Sasuke aced the test as planned. Naruto just barely passed planned as well.

Next was the kunai and Shuriken 'stationary' target practice. each student was given 10 kunai and 10 shuriken and had to at least hit a wooden dummy from about 35 yards away...and the dummy was quite large by the way. Again Sasuke did well while Naruto barely passed.

And finally it came to the three basic jutsu test. each student had to do to Henge Bunshin and kawarimi. Sasuke stifled a chuckle at how their plan was working out when he saw Naruto walk out of the testing room with a headband. The Uchiha had already gone and passed.

Naruto walked up the stairs and sat next to Sasuke "if everything went according to plan you and me will be in a team along with a female but i don't have a clue who it is. in all honesty i would want it to be the Hyuuga since that would be she would at east be useful" nodding at the logic Sasuke looked at the mentioned girl.

She had the pale eyes of the Hyuuga clan and her hair was lavender she was the top Kunoichi in everything.

Naruto saw his brother and the Hyuuga staring at one another he looked highly amused "hey Hyuuga Uchiha knock off the dojutsu staring contest before someone takes it wrong" he stated guffawing at their shocked faces.

Just then two pairs of Dojutsu eyes glared at him "ha! i got used to that stare go try in on some lesser man" he said still laughing. Sasuke shook his head in slight amusement. While the Hyuuga tried to conceal a smile.

"Say Hyuuga come join us" she nodded slightly as she got up and walked over to them and sat with them in their row. Naruto nodded to her as she sat. The three sat in silence for a while waiting for the rest to get done.

"what's your name" Naruto said looking at her. She spoke in a classic Hyuuga snob "Hinata" her tone made Naruto crack a smile 'mmm snobbish those are fun to tease' he thought.

Naruto still looking at her "is it true your clan only uses Taijutsu?" she nodded "why no Ninjutsu or at least Genjutsu?" he asked. She stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you want to know. it really isn't any of your business" Naruto nodded at her answer.

"Never mind then it was only an innocent question".

She looked at him oddly.

Before she could say anything Iruka finally came out with a list "okay now that everyone has passed it is time to put you in your teams. you will be meeting your sensei's tomorrow" he said as he started calling out names followed by sensei names for each team.

"Team 8 is Kiba Inuzuka Shino Auburame and Hinata Hyuuga your sensei is Kurenai Yuhi" he said getting Naruto to groan in slight disappointment.

"Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara Ino Yamanaka and Choji Akimichi your sensei is Asuma Sarutobi" the class was assaulted with a loud screech as the Yamanaka complained like a spoiled little child that she was not on Sasuke's team while Sakura made fun of her.

After clearing his throat Iruka continued "Team 7 is Sasuke Uchiha Sakura Haruno" he was further interrupted by an even louder squeal by the pink haired girl as she shouted crap about true love at what not "and Naruto Uzumaki your sensei is Kakashi Hatake" Sasuke shook his head as Naruto's plan worked out. Naruto smirked up a storm.

"Okay that's all your free to leave just remember to be here at 7 in the morning to meet your sensei's" he stated with a friendly smile.

As Naruto and Sasuke got up to leave they heard "Uzumaki please wait here with me i wish to ask you something" Naruto turned around and noticed it was Mizuki. he told Sasuke he would catch up.

Mizuki walked up to Naruto "you know Naruto i know a way to get some extra credit as well as some Information on your new sensei" he said smiling at the boy.

Naruto mentally laughed at the man 'i can tell this will be a bad thing to go with but if its something bad i can always tell the Hokage' "okay what is it Mizuki-sensei" he asked in a fake oblivious small boy tone he had been using for the past 4 years.

**(Inside the Hokage Building)**

Naruto was sneaking around the building looking for the safe that kept the scroll of seals 'that fool if he thinks i am handing that to hi he is sorely mistaken although i will be taking a few techniques. may as well play the fool and see if i can just pin it all on Mizuki' he thought was a vicious smirk.

he had made sure to be as quite as possible. sneaking around the Uchiha District at night took skill so Naruto thought he could do this.

he had learned from a scroll in the Uchiha library that if you add chakra to your feet it will make your footfalls have close to no sound 'and boy is it usefull' he thought as he found the safe.

Pressing his ear up against the metal Naruto carefully turned the dial. after twenty minutes Naruto heard a clink. 'hehehehe!' he inwardly cheered as he picked up the scroll.

As he did something caught his eye. it was a letter with the Uzumaki crest on it 'ill be taking that seeing a it is mine' he took it closed the safe and took off out an opened window and roof hopped to Sasuke.

**(At Home)**

Naruto dashed through Sasuke's room window slightly startling him "Naruto where did you go?. and what is that" he demanded as he stood and went over to his brother.

Grinning a bloodthirsty grin he hoisted the scroll in his arms "this my brother is the legendary scroll of seals closely guarded by the Hokage" he stated making Sasuke widen his eyes as he stared at the scroll.

Before he could say anything "Sasuke no questions i have everything planned i just need you to copy everything you can from the scroll in about thirty minutes and please don't ask why" he said making Sasuke nod and begin to write down everything he could.

Naruto then pulled the small scroll out that had the Uzumaki crest on it "and for some reason this was in the safe" he said as he opened it and began to read.

Sasuke kept sending small glances at Naruto. and he started seeing his brother shaking "Naruto what's Wrong" he asked and as soon as he did Naruto dropped to his knees.

Eyes widened Sasuke abandoned his job as he rushed over to Naruto "Naruto! what's wrong" he asked again this time turning his brothers face to him. and what he saw slightly surprised him. Naruto's pale face was contorted in almost uncontrollable anger and rage.

Naruto slowly handed him the scroll "read" he simply said. Sasuke took the scroll and began to read it himself but at a faster pace due to his Sharingan.

slowly but surely Sasuke's face too became the embodiment of anger and rage "THOSE BASTARDS!" he shouted angrily. just what had the two geniuses so angry?.

_Signed by Sarutobi Hiruzen the Third Hokage._

_My plan has almost became true to control both the Uzumaki and the Uchiha soon Konoha will be the ultimate power. When i had heard that Kumo Kiri and Iwa were attacking Uzushogakure i immediately sent out troops disguised as Kiri Iwa and Kumo nins to help wipe out the Uzumaki but to make sure that they at least allow one to live so that he/she could become the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi._

_My plan worked! i have under my command the current holder of the Kyuubi Kushina Uzumaki i will continue to earn her trust so that maybe in the future i can have her produce a son or daughter and have them become to new Jinchuuriki. Again another plan of mine has gone off without a hitch i had convinced Itachi Uchiha that i had been receiving threatening letters from Fugaku that he was planning to overthrow me. i used the boys loyalty against him and had him successfully wipe out the Uchiha clan except for one two. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Uchiha. with Sasuke i will create a new Uchiha clan only loyal to me. and the same with Naruto. soon...soon Konoha will be the ultimate power in the elemental nations._

* * *

**And there you have it the second chapter in my attempt at a fan fiction please leave a review and try to be kind about it.**


End file.
